THe XanderCordelia Factor
by Slainteru
Summary: A DMHG fic. beware: Draco punk, Hermione punk. Oh yeah, and cursing and some darkness. And brief spandex references.
1. Head Boy

**Yes, this isn't mine, its J.k. Rowling's (lucky hag) but this story is absolutely totally mine. Unless you pay me trillions of bucks, it's mine.****Props to my friend Marisa who helped me on this! ;-P**

**Chapter numero the first**

"No fucking way."

"Yes. And please don't use that word here; this is a public place Mr. Malfoy."

"Sorry, Professor."

"I hope you are."

"But I must argue!"

"No more of those, Mr. Malfoy. I've heard too much from you already."

"Yes, Professor." The boy slumped in his chair, platinum hair falling into his now sapphire eyes. When Draco Malfoy had been called to the Head's office, he had immediately assumed that the Potter boy and his freak friends had made up a lie to tell to Dumbledore. But, instead, he found out that he was going to be Head Boy. Elated as he was, nothing could prepare him for the identity of the Head Girl: Hermione Granger. Or Ermine Cringer, as he liked to call the Mudblood.

"You may go now, Mr. Malfoy. I do suggest you hurry to your new dormitory. Password's 'Slytherdor'"

Thinking words that he should never say in public, Draco stormed out the door and down the stone steps, muttering curses under his breath. He followed the map he'd stolen from some first year, all the way to the Head's Passage of the castle. Finding the door marked "Heade boye" he whispered the password. The door creaked open, and he looked about him as he walked in. A black leather sofa sat in front of a fireplace, and there were green and silver wall hangings. The floor was carpeted in a navy green, soft to the touch. A glass table was at the left of the sofa, and a hanger appeared out from behind the door. Eyebrow raised, the teen took off his robe and flung it on the hook.

"This is….nice. Let's check out the bedroom…" he started to cross the floor. When he reached the room, he flung the door wide open, revealing a canopy bed, with black sating sheets and dark green hangings. A beanbag chair was in one corner, and a glass table was right in front of it. A trunk sat at the edge of the bed, and a closet lined the wall behind it. Letting out a slow whistle, he stepped into the room, kicking off his shoes and untying his house tie. Throwing off his sweater, he unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and flopped right down on the bed.

_I NEED to punch something. God, I'm so fucking stressed! I just need to hit something…..with some music…heavy metal……urgh…_

As if from nowhere, a big punch bag appeared, and a Metallica CD popped right onto his bed. A boom box materialized on his desk.

"Sweeeeet….." he let his inner skater and rock star come out. Grabbing his chest (the elves had already transported all his stuff into his new room) he pulled out a Cradle of Filth tee-shirt and black torn jeans. Shaking his hair into a skater-ish style (one bit of hair covering his left eye), he started to the radio. Holding the Metallica CD, he smirked.

_This just got a whole lot better…_

Popping the CD in, he turned the volume up really loud, so that the whole room shook when the music started. Smiling gleefully, he started to beat the shit out of the punching bag, imagining Potters face on there.

**-Barad and Moomoo **


	2. Head Girl

**Chapter numero the second **

"Please tell me you're joking."

"I'm not, Ron."

"But sharing a dorm with HIM!"

"Oh, come on. Do show some maturity."

"But I mean, HIM!"

"Oh, I don't think he'll bother me. My mudblood would stain him, or so he'd say."

Hermione walked swiftly to the Head dorms, Ron jogging to keep up, his face red from the jogging and talking.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Ron, use your legs! Goodness knows they're long enough. I should be the one jogging to keep up, not you!"

Scowling, Ron slowed, using dramatically slow and long steps. Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation, and approached the door to the Head Girl room. She muttered the password (gryfferin) and yanked the door open. Gold and red hangings struck her eyes, and the gold carpet was so soft on her feet as she kicked off her shoes. A bright red couch stood in front of a crackling fire, looking warm and so very tempting. A row of books lined the wall, and Hermione's breath caught in her throat. _Books._ Her secret sanctuary, her home. It felt so right, here. So peaceful. She walked over to a mahogany door that would lead her to her room. As it opened, she gasped. The bed had dark red satin sheets, and gold lining. The carpet was gold here, too. A mahogany table was in the corner, and a chair sat under it._ Perfect, _she thought, feeling a warm, tingly feeling she felt whenever she really, really liked something.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, I wish I was Head Boy! Blimey…" Wincing, Hermione turned.

"Ron, I need some alone time. Go back to Harry; no doubt he's searching for you. You have Quidditch practice, remember?"

Uttering a word his mother would have smacked him for, Ron leapt out of the dorm and flew down the hallway. Finally alone, the teen threw herself onto the bed, feeling its texture, loving its softness. Then she ran into the other room, grabbed a book, and started reading, captivated by the printed words.

"The only downside is Malfoy. But I've handled him before, and I can defend myself if necessary. Besides, what could happen?"

She never stopped to think about it.

-barad


	3. The Side You Never Knew

**Chapter numero the third**

Draco woke up, finding himself sprawled all over the bed, the covers wrapped tightly around his legs and himself in nothing but his boxers.

_What the fuck?_ All he remembered was pounding a big leather bag, with heavy metal blasting his ears off.

_So what the flip happened? Why am I here and not on the floor?_

Then it hit him like a hangover. Hermione had stormed through the door, telling him to "shut that bloody music off" and let her sleep. He had laughed in her face and she had slapped him again. He then conked out on the bed, thinking rage-filled thoughts. He had squeezed the blankets, pounded the pillow and turned the music up as far as it could go. Then, he remembered black.

"Ungh…good thing it's Saturday…otherwise I'd look like I had a hangover during school, and wouldn't that be fun?" sarcasm dripped off his lips, his mouth twisted into a wry smile, his inner skater coming back out.

Grabbing a pair of black jeans, an American Apathy shirt and black leather Adio shoes, he dressed hurriedly.

_Maybe I can get in some skating before everyone wakes up…god knows I haven't done anything like it in the past month!_ And he grabbed his East Coast board, and tiptoed out into the hallway. Messing up his hair just the way he liked it, he ran down the virtually black hallways, and found himself outside the Room of Requirement.

_I need someplace to skate I need someplace to skate I need someplace to skate_

And he opened the door, and found a skate park with half-pipes, quarter pipes and grind rails, plus a few little other things. Smirking, he set his skateboard down, and did his skatin' thang.

Almost and hour passed before he realized that he was hungry. Doing his last kick-flip, his last backside one-eighty, he wiped the sweat from his eyes and walked a little more slowly to the Head Room. He bumped into a figure in the halls, and, embarrassed, helped pick up the books that had been spilled. Too late that he realized it was Hermione. Too late he realized he'd struck up a conversation with her, and was thoroughly enjoying her company.

"Holy mother-fucking shit!" he cried, leaping away like he'd been burnt.

"Oh. My. God." Was all Hermione got out. She looked at him, oddly captivated by his Muggle-ish appearance. He was oddly…cute….in that bad-boy way.

He gave her the once-over. Black tank top, torn butt-tight jeans, pink and white Etnies….an Element sweatshirt.

_Weird. I think I actually like those on her…freaky…yet, oddly comforting._

_Oh. My. God. Draco is looking unnaturally GOOD…god, I love his hair…_

The two stared at each other for eternities, it seemed. The hustle and bustle of students coming to breakfast jolted them back to the present.

Flipping his hair back (in a most punkish way) Draco said

"Tell no-one. By the way, nice outfit."

Hermione was taken aback. Malfoy had actually COMPLIMENTED her….

**Yeah, okay, a little out of character, but that's the way I like it. Besides, wouldn't malfoy be so cute as a skater/ punk? And Hermione in Etnies….I think I like it.**

**Marisa, props to you again! Is Linsey (sp?) reading this? Btw, comment if you do!**

**-Barad**


	4. Tarot Cards

**Chapter numero the fourth **

Hermione sat down, unwilling to accept the fact that Malfoy had actually complimented her. It was just too absurd….after all, they'd been enemies for what? Six years now? And then he goes and compliments her…._freaky things happening _she thought. Though, she had been eyed by many boys as she'd made her way to the dining hall.

Confusion blocked out everything Crabbe and Goyle were grunting about. Even Parkinson's frantic screeches of laughter couldn't invade his mind…thank god.

_She actually dresses…really good for a nerd…freaky…_

He noticed Potter and Weasley and Granger glaring at him form across the table. Smirking, he waved a taunting little wave at the boys, and waggled his fingers at Granger. She blushed beet red. He almost thought about flipping his hair into it's more comfortable position, but then remembered that he was supposed to be a stuck up, rich snob, so he ran a hand through his hair.

A few Death Eaters had assembled outside the school. Now they were in the process of summoning powerful assassins form the netherworld. Bellatrix Lestrange held up a Tarot-like card, showing a man turning into tiny little worms. Or were they maggots? The second card that went up depicted a jungle-like huntress; her body covered in spots and filed sharp teeth. The third card that went up was a vampire, so old his demonic appearance was permanent.

"These three, Macnair." She giggled, insanity working in her mind like black oil; never leaving, staining.

"Ay, Lestrange, let's have 'em!" he grinned, showing rotted teeth.

The circle began chanting.

Wind began to whip mercilessly at the Death Eaters skin.

An unnatural howling filled the air.

A flash of bright, black light filled their eyes.

All was quiet.

Draco felt the wind flow into his body. Skateboarding has that effect. Gracefully, he landed his kick flip indie and went down the half-pipe, just letting the wind go through his hair, cooling him off.

Finished, he toweled off, and went back to his room. A few minutes later, a pale looking Slytherin boy pounded on his door. Wearing only his blue jeans and his white tank (you know, the men's kind) he opened the door. The boy rushed in, and collapsed on the couch.

"What is it…..um….."

"I'm Warren Blaccomb. Oh my god, you have to come! The Death Eaters…they're HERE!" he said hurriedly, tears forming in his sapphire eyes.

Draco turned stony. His eyes, which were the relaxed sapphire blue, turned gray.

"Is anyone hurt?"

"I-I-I don't know, but there's screaming…and everyone's running everywhere!"

"You stay here." Barked the Head Boy. He grabbed his wand, and slipped on a loose dark blue button up shirt. He shook his hair into its skater style, and he ran out the door and down the hallway.

**Okay, next chapter I think I'm gonna have them get locked in a room…..heehee, just like in Buffy! -Barad**


	5. Kissing and Bugmen and Basements Oh MY!

**Chapter numero the fifth**

Hermione rounded up the panicking first years and sent them to the Gryffindor tower.

"Anyone who knows how to duel, follow me!" she yelled at the remaining students.

Ginny, Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati and some other seventh years and sixth years got out their wands, expressions grim and ready.

"You three go that way, you three go to the Ravenclaw towers, you five go check out the Hufflepuff towers, and you four follow me!" she barked, instantly transforming into a battle-leader.

"What about the rest of us?" asked a fourth year.

"Stay and guard the first years, okay? Everyone else, change into something you're not afraid to rip or tear or get grimy." Everyone ran to their rooms, and Hermione quickly changed into a black tank top and loose blue jeans. Tying her hair back into a ponytail, she slipped on her Converse sneakers and headed out the door. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna caught up with her, wearing loose tees and loose pants.

Draco had recruited all the fifth years and above to help him. The third and second and first years stayed behind to guard the common room. He had gone solo, and everyone else had broken up into groups.

"Hello, young man." A bald, short little old man greeted the teen. Skidding to a stop, Draco stared in freaked out amazement.

"Would you like to see some items? I have many things a boy like you could do with…." He smiled, and Draco felt a shiver go down his back.

"Um….sure…..why not…but you have to leave, sir. This school is under attack!" the little man only smiled harder. A tiny, maggot like bug fell out of his arm. Draco stared, starting to feel a little afraid. The man's face started to dissolve into the tiny pink things. Draco retched. This man was a bug-man! It was sickening to see him dissolve like that, and the boy broke and ran. The worm-guy followed him, running faster than an average human might.

_I need to get away from him…how can he run so fast? He's just a little man, and I'm way fitter than he'll ever be…_

He rounded a corner and smashed into someone.

Hermione had split up with Harry and the rest. She had gone to check out he lower levels of the castle, and had just rounded a corner when she was hit by something…wait, make that someone.

Draco stood up, and looked over his shoulder in fear. Hermione got up, and put her hands on her hips.

"Now, what do you think you were doing, Mal"

"No time to explain. Just run like hell!" and they ran.

A noise, like running, followed them. She turned back, and saw a kindly old man rushing to greet them.

"Wait, Malfoy, this man might be running from the attackers!"

"Granger, he IS the attacker."

And right then, the man melted into a bazillion little bugs. Hermione shrieked and ran, looking for anywhere to hide.

_Bathroom…_nope_. Closet…nope. Where the fu- the room of requirement! God, I've been so stupid!_

"Malfoy, go to the room of requirement!" it dawned on him, too. Turning the corner, they stepped onto the level where the Room was.

Both thinking their hardest about a place to hide, the door appeared. Running in, they found themselves in a basement.

"A BASEMENT!" they both shouted in unison. The man rounded the corner.

"It'll have to do. Get in!" Draco cried. He shoved her in, and locked the door.

Draco couldn't' believe he was hiding in a BASEMENT. Of all the stupidest things to hide in, this was the topper.

"I can't believe I'm stuck here with YOU!" he shouted. Hermione turned, red faced to him.

"These might be the last minutes I spend on the earth, and I'm regretting that I'm spending them with you!" she shouted back.

"I HOPE these are my last moments, one more second of you and I'll….I'll…." he yelled.

"You'll what? Coward!"

"Moron!"

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed, her nose inches from his own.

"YEAH, WELL I HATE YOU!" he yelled.

Then it happened.

They fell into each other, hands around the other's head, kissing. They broke apart after a few seconds.

"We SO need to get out of here." Hermione said, looking abashed.

"Right there with you." Draco replied, blushing so red he turned purple.

**Okay, that was the part form "what's my line pt 1"; where cordelia and xander get trapped in the basement, have a catfight, and then haben der big smootchies.**

**-The Vampire Lestat Lover (why? Cuz he's so furking sexy!)**


	6. It Really Happened

**Chapter numero the sixth**

Numbly, Draco opened the door.

_I can't believe I fucking kissed her…_

It was too horrifying for him to even contemplate, but he replayed events in his mind just to make sure.

_He and Hermione were locked in the basement the Room of Requirement had given them to hide in. there was a lot of yelling, and the two had yelled out their hate for each other at the top of their lungs, and then…there was kissing. And it felt GOOD._

The boy let out a strangled yell as a maggot crawled over his shoe. He squished it.

Hermione screeched as a whole tubful fell on her head. Draco screamed like a sissy girl, and started to run away. He stopped and turned around, and pointed is wand at the bugs, shouting the killing curse at the top of his lungs. One by one the little bugs were killed, and finally the bugs retreated and took the form of the old man. He was missing his arms, legs and half of his torso was missing. Retching, Draco ran. Hermione followed, anger emitting from her like BO from the boys locker rooms.

"What the fuck did you do that for!"

"I only saved your life, mudblood!"

"Oh yes, by throwing a killing curse that could've easily gotten me by mistake!"

"No skin of my neck if it did!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

He finally spun around, a vein bulging from his head.

"LOOK! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENED BACK THERE, BUT I SURE AS HELL DON'T WANT TO EVER THINK ABOUT IT EVER FUCKING AGAIN!" he yelled, spit flying from his mouth. Wiping it, he strode down the hall, fuming to himself.

Hermione was in shock. She hadn't expected him to react that badly. She had expected worse, yes, but she in truth wasn't sad that he had kissed her. In fact, she kind of liked it. He had changed so much just then, from immature brat to ready battle leader and adult.

_And his shoes…and those jeans…he made those look so good just now…_

Mentally slapping herself to her senses, she remembered the three basic things she knew about Malfoy:

1- Brat

2- Evil

3- Soooo not hot in those jeans!

Yet…when she had seen him, in that American Apathy tee, and those awesomely hot black jeans, with, ohmigod, a skateboard, and his hair so messed up, she felt a wriggly, happy feeling, like when she was near Ron or when she had a test in front of her. She giggled, the noise filling the empty halls. Turning into the head corridors, she pocketed her wand and flipped her hair back, stopping to retie her ponytail. Whispering her password, she jumped into her room. Flopping down on the couch, she closed her eyes and slept.

Draco shook his head, Dope going through his head. He focused on the heavy metal and banging drums as he drew his arm back and punched. Pain shot through every fiber of his being, and he stared as his fist went through the stone wall. Dimly, he was aware of the blood. Numbly, he walked back to his room.

_Why? I don't understand…I hate her for six years but now…when we…we kissed…was it possible I felt more?_

He slammed the door of his dorm shut and went into his room, yanked off his shirt and kicking off his shoes. He tore the iPod from his belt and threw it across the room, where it smashed into a billion little fragments. He took the Dope CD and put it in the radio.

_I don't understand……_

**hey peeps, sorry it's been so long. Dope is a fave band of mine, heavy metal. listen to one of their better songs, "People Are People"**

**wheatus**


	7. These Moments

**Chapter numero the seventh**

The next day, as wounds were being healed, Draco paced throughout the castle, thinking, brooding and muttering. It would take more than a few hours to get that kiss off of his mind.

Wearing a Green Day sweatshirt and black cargo pants, he was stared at by many people. No-one knew Draco owned a GD shirt, or that he wore (gasp!) cargo pants! To top it all off, he was wearing Converses, and his hair was its usual messy self. He looked entirely muggle, and he didn't care who saw.

Turning a corner, he almost re-ran into Hermione. But this time, Ron and Harry were with her, and so the Slytherin drew himself up from his slouch, plastering a sneer on his face. Of course, like the rest of the people Draco had walked by, they stopped and stared. Harry gawked, Ron glared and Hermione was looking down, her head at an odd angle…

"What's the matter, Potty? Never seen a Malfoy before?" he flipped his hair back and gazed with intense hate into the black haired boys eyes.

"Y-y-you're wearing…..m-mu-muggle clothes…" sputtered Ron, who was going red.

"Course I am. Why shouldn't I be?" his answers were nice and short.

"Your hand, Malfoy." Came a small voice, and, breaking the hate-filled glare, he turned over to look at Hermione.

"Yeah, it's a hand, so?"

"It's bleeding."

"What d'you know, it IS!" and he pulled a sleeve from his sweatshirt over it.

"You need to see a doctor….go to Madam Pomfrey!" she said.

"No." was all he said, before stalking away.

_Why does she care? She hates me, and I hate her. That's the natural order of things._ Nodding to himself, he walked back to the Head rooms.

Pausing only to say the password, he walked right in, wishing he could forget the whole thing ever happened. It was too confusing, these emotions, bordering on love and hate.

Yet, when he thought about her, the hate seemed to dissipate, leaving him with a warm feeling inside.

He threw off his sweatshirt and shirt, exposing his upper body. Not exactly body-builder material, but pretty nice. He warmed up some tea for himself and sat down on his couch. The fire was roaring, and he lost himself in the flames and his thoughts.

Hermione was worried for Draco, even though her friends could care less.

"Did you see him! In those pants! I never knew he dressed like that…"

"Yea, but his sweatshirt! Green Day! He looked a right muggle like that!"

"Harry, Ron, shut up."

The boys looked confused, and shrugged as Hermione stopped at her dorm. She whispered the password and shooed them away.

Changing into sandy colored cargo pants and a white tee, she opened her books and tried to study. But his face kept flitting across her mind, and finally she was so tired of trying to concentrate that she slammed the book shut and stormed out into the hallway. Positively pounding on Draco's door, she waited.

The door opened, and she gasped in surprise. There he was, with NO SHIRT on and a mug of…_Earl Grey!_ He looked up, surprise flickering on his nonchalant face.

"What do you want?" he asked, unnaturally calm.

"We-we need to talk."

"No, really?" sarcasm dripped from his voice like honey from the beehive.

"You know, when we….when we…."

"Kissed?"

"Yeah. Anyways, that was just a big mistake, and"

Draco got up, walking slowly towards her.

"You think it's a mistake?" he said, his voice low, sending shivers down her spine.

She had no reply. He was close now, so close she could see the gray in his eyes. There were butterflies in her stomach, and her legs were jelly. She wondered, if he would just come closer….

Draco was on fire, like an electrical current was running through his every nerve. Here she was, so close, close enough to kiss…

"Well, maybe it's not a mistake." He said, his voice deep and low. He could smell her vanilla scent.

"Maybe…." It was no more than a breath, but enough to lose him completely.

Time slowed as he reached for her hands. Time slowed as she drew herself closer to him, her chest against his. He lowered his head, and slowly they kissed. It was a long time before they separated, but by that time enough fire and electricity was running through his body, joy sensors tingling. Her eyes were half closed, and she pulled him into another kiss, hungrier this time.

Suddenly, as if cold water had been splashed over the two, they broke apart again.

"Hermione, you know these moments we have?" he said shakily, touching his lips.

"Yes." She replied, her eyes full of shock and self-disgust.

"Well, we should REALLY stop having them." She nodded, agreeing fully and totally.

**Okay, not one of my best chapters, but I'm on a race against the clock, so yeah. If it sucks, let me know.**

**wheatus**


	8. Don't Let Her Go

**Chapter numero the eighth**

Hermione was feeling tingly, like she had just gotten a static shock. She closed Draco's door and went back to her room, thoughts flying everywhere

_I hate him I love him I hate him I love him….._

Flipping her door open, she strode over to her laptop, intending to e-mail her muggle best friend, Rachel. Rachel was better with these strange things than Hermione was. Flipping open her Dell, she signed on. Swiftly signing into her e-mail account, she saw that the inbox hosted about 41 messages, all from Rachel.

She took time and read some, and deleted the rest. Typing so fast it was a stroke of luck she didn't spontaneously combust, she described everything that happened, leaving out all the supernatural parts. Clicking "send", she sighed and stretched her hands. _Now for some web-surfin'…_ she thought, grinning as she typed in her xanga address. Once on and logged in, she looked down at her comments. There were 86 e-props, 44 comments, most of which begged her to update. Rolling her eyes, she obliged, recounting all of the events that had happened, leaving out the bugmen and the school of magic bits.

Draco sipped his Earl Grey tea, wishing to stop all the thoughts pounding in his head. It was giving him a headache. He thought of how good it had felt, of how he wanted it to happen. Those thoughts were soon replaced by his ideals. She was a) a Mud-blood b) one of his worst enemies and c) soooo not his type. _But…._he shook his head to clear it, trying to get the thoughts and emotions straightened out. It hit him then, clearing his mind instantly. These ideals were the ideals of his father, not him. It was his choice, and whatever he chose there would be consequences. If he chose to pursue a relationship with Hermione, it would shock many of his friends, leaving him friendless. If he chose not to, however, feelings would stir inside him, until he couldn't bear it, and go insane or mutilate himself. Now, he felt, all he had to do was choose. Leaning his head back, he shut his eyes and thought long and hard.

A tentative knock on his door jerked him out of his thoughts, and he managed to spill the rest of the steaming hot tea on his pants.

"Oh for the bloody love of" regaining his composure, he called out, "JUST A MINUTE!" and ran to change his pants and put on a shirt. Throwing a pair of jeans and a studded belt on, he searched frantically for a shirt. Finding none of his casual shirts, he grabbed his school shirt and hastily buttoned it on. He winced at the clashing of the two.

Hermione paused, listening to a dull thud on her door. _No, wait. It's too soft to be on my door…._ And she got up, twirling her wand lazily between her fingers, to go look out her door. Opening it just a crack, she groaned.

Ron and Harry were waiting, wands at the ready, muttering about which jinxes they would put on Draco. There were also muggle canisters in their hands. _Spray paint, _she noticed. To her horror, the Head Boy's door opened. Draco stood there, wearing a white shirt, jeans and _oh, my god…_a studded belt. Surprise flitted across his features before he was hit with many different hexes, including Bat-Bogey and Jellylegs. Next, Ron and Harry performed the _Petrificus Totalus_ spell on him and ran into his room, where the next second, the hiss of spray paint cans could be heard. Hermione should've wanted to join in the trashing of Draco's room, but now she felt an overwhelming urge to jinx Harry and Ron into next week. Controlling the urge, she dragged the pale-haired boy into her room, closing the door just as the two Gryffindors began to hurl furniture magically.

Quickly performing the counter-jinxes to every one of the hexes, Hermione swore under her breath as a knock came at her door.

"You HIDE!" she barked at Malfoy, who nodded meekly and scrambled into her bathroom. Shaking her hair out of her eyes and wiping the sweat off her lip (magic can exhaust you), opened her door. Ron and Harry stood, grinning like idiots. The overwhelming urge to slap and jinx the boys resurfaced, but she squashed it down and smiled.

"Hello, Harry, hey Ron."

"Hey Mione. Guess what we did!" Ron practically shouted. She inwardly rolled her eyes and asked what they did.

"WE TRASHED MALFOY'S ROOM!" they both shouted, jumping like two year olds.

"Alright, alright, don't wet yourselves…" she muttered, rage rising and subsiding.

"C'mon, 'Mione! Come see what we did!" Ron urged, a hungry look in his eyes.

"No, thank you. I think I want to finish Snapes essay" (a lie. She'd finished it on the day it was assigned)She turned and stiffly walked back into her room, slamming the door in the faces of the two boys.

"Draco, you can come out now." She said, rolling her eyes at the stupidity of boys.

Draco came out, trying to wrap his hand up (it started bleeding again), got tired, and magically healed it. He looked around, nodding at what he saw. It was a nice room.

"Hey." He croaked, trying to put bravado into his voice. And not succeeding.

"Look, Harry and Ron trashed your room, and you should tell the Headmaster." He just stared. Was Granger willing to rat out her friends?

"Uh, sure." He was still woozy form being hit with many hexes at once. He stumbled, and Hermione came over and grabbed his arm to steady him. A jolt of electricity zapped his arm where she held it. The choices he had came back to him in a rush. He grabbed her shoulder to steady himself, and found her eyes looking into his. He was so close….He tried to squash the impulse, and failed miserably. They kissed, and he said to himself,_ I have chosen._

It seemed like an eternity, and when they stopped, instead of making a sarcastic and pointed comment, Draco held her. They broke away, and she looked at him, a question in her eyes. He smiled, and bought his head to hers, and there they stayed for what seemed like years. Her hand found his, and glued itself to it.

As for anyone else, well, screw them. He had something he had longed for, and if they didn't like it, well they could go screw themselves. He was in love.

**Sorry bout the wait. Life happened. So did school, and secrets, and break-ups, and I was just asked out and I've not exactly thought much about this story. Sorry :-P **

**It might seem a little sucky, but hey, we all have our moments, don't we?**

**G2G, I need to go to therapy.**

**-Wheatus**


	9. Claddagh

1The Xander-Cordelia Factor

**hello loves, sorry I haven't updated. Life happened. P**

**SOLs, new crushes, old exes, stress, the works. A little tear action, plus some major depression swings. I don't mean "boo hoo sad", I mean "omfg I can't take it want to die" depression. But thank you BTVS, ANGEL, and The 'Bu (HILARIOUS) I'm coolio now.**

**Here y'go, loves.**

By the end of the month, Draco had recovered enough to walk, talk and sass anyone he chose. And because Hermione and he weren't ready for the persecution of their classmates, they kept their current dating status a secret, only meeting once a week in the Room of Requirement, which always took on the form of a skatepark or a beach.

"I surf." was how Hermione explained it.

"I skate." was how Draco told it to her.

Either way, they didn't care, because surfing and skateboarding are almost the same thing.

And when they didn't meet secretly, he found other ways to show his love.

One morning, as Hermione entered the Great Hall, an owl swooped over her head, and dropped a package into her hands. It was a brown parcel, with a plain string around it but an intricately decorated card attached. She opened the card first, as was habit.

_Dearest Hermione, _

_I'm so far away from you, yet so close. I love you even though you and I have factors that set us apart, and the time we can spend together, I treasure it like a thousand lives. On your gift, the hands mean friendship, the crown means loyalty and the heart means love. I hear that lovers in Ireland give one to their loved one, to prove their everlasting love._

_Love, forever yours_,

_Brett XOXO_

"Ooh, 'Mione, who's Brett?" Ginny whispered excitedly. Hermione cast a glance in Dracos direction, and he indicated she should open the parcel.

"Oh, Gin, he's my Muggle boyfriend at home. He recently learned of my...talent, and has accepted me for what I am."

"So you gonna open it?" this came from Ron, who sat looking rather dark and hateful. She had broken up with him after the little incident in which Dracos room had been trashed and the boy himself hexed into vertigo, partial comatose and god knows where else.

Slitting her eyes, looking coldly at her immature ex, she slowly undid the wrapping. The string came off easier than expected, and soon she was staring at the most gorgeous ring she'd ever laid eyes on.

It was silver, on a red velvet cushion inside a clear, octagon-like box. In the center was a heart, on the top was a crown, and the heart was being held by two hands.

"Cor, blimey 'Mione, that's a claddagh, that is." Harry said through a mouthful of eggs. Hermione grimaced at her friends Neanderthal-like behavior, but inside she was warm and melting. The note had described it as the ultimate show of faithfulness and devotion amongst Irish people, known for their artistic and beautiful craftsmanship in fine jewelery. She slipped the ring onto her middle finger. It sparkled in the morning sun.

later, in the Room of Requirement, she asked Draco what his motivation for the false name was.

"Oh, there's this hilarious show, about four minutes long, called The 'Bu. I found it on Youtube, and it made me laugh for a long time. Brett Banks is a ninja, you see, and he has to take down the man who killed his older brother with the help of his friends Aaron and Melissa. I'm boring you, aren't I?" his smile was a tiny bit apologetic, a beautiful sight on him, with his blond hair falling into his eyes, which sparkled with youth. She giggled at this look, and whispered in his ear:

"you don't bore me in the least." he smirked, and turned his head a little bit to the right. His lips brushed against hers in a phantom kiss, soft yet passionate. His left hand found hers, and their fingers entwined. He leaned forwards more, kissing her again with more passion before pulling slowly away, letting the kiss linger on. He stared down at her hand, then at his.

"Your heart isn't on the inside." this startled her.

"Wha?"

"Oh, you see, if you're going out with someone, you turn the heart inwards, on the claddagh. See, like mine." he held up his right hand. A silver claddagh, larger than hers to accommodate his bigger hands, rested on his middle finger, the heart facing his wrist and arm. Her eyes widened, and she quickly slipped off the ring, and turned it around and slipped it back on.

"It's late." he said. It was true, and the Room of Requirement had changed to fit the night sky, stars sparkling over the beach that had been chosen for their little "date".

"So?" Hermione snuggled up closer to him, resting her head on his chest, drinking in his warmth and smell. He smelled like peppermint, just faintly. "Just means we can stay here longer and no-one will notice." she smiled at her tiny joke, and turned her head up to plant a tiny kiss on Draco's chin. She settled her head back to his chest, and he kissed her hair. He put his arms around her and held her, placing soft kisses on her head, cheek, nose, and occasionally lips. Soon, he was seeing her off to her dorm, and then crossing the hall to his.

It was a perfect night.

"Good God I love weekends." he whispered before falling asleep.

**Hello loves. Thought I'd be done with the message at the top, but no.**

**if any of you watches Buffy, you'll know what a claddagh is and looks like.**

**Beware, angsty chapter next! Someone sees them on their date, but WHO?**


	10. Blackmail

1**The XanderCordelia Factor**

Hermione woke up to the sunlight pouring through her window, bathing her with it's soft warmth. She stretched languidly and yawned. Last night was magical, and not in the literal sense. She never thought one person could make her feel so special, make her feel so electrified with love. Smiling, she slipped out of bed and went to update her xanga and e-mail Rachel. She sent a long detailed letter about how she got her guy, how happy she was and how much more bearable life was. Then she let the little bad things in, just so it seemed that she wasn't lording it over her best friend. Satisfied, she clicked SEND. Tossing her hair, she imagined a cup of Indian tea into her hands. Poof, it's there.

_God I love this Head Girl gig. Room with a view, room that I couldn't afford even if I saved up my money from here to age sixty, authority to wander the halls at night, Draco..._ With a sigh, she got dressed, slipping on some jeans and a white tank. Her Etnies lay in the corner, the checkered laces untied. She slipped them on, and grabbed her messenger bag, opening the door at the same time. _Hogsmeade, Three Broomsticks, DRACO, here I come. _She was confident, happy and ready for life. The claddagh sparkled on her hand, with it's heart turned towards her body.

He had combed his hair over and over, yet it still looked ugly. The skater thing wasn't working, and he looked more emo than skater. Oh well. At least it matched his black muscle tee, the red button up shirt that lay over the muscle tee, and his faded black jeans and stud belt. All he needed was his pinstripe Converses...say, where were they? He spotted them under the sofa. Whispering the summoning spell (_Accio!_), he swept his hair to one side, and it covered his right eye. Tying them quickly, he slipped on a black camo jacket from Hot Topic and grabbed his chain wallet, slipped it into his pocket, and bolted for the door.

_Ah, weekends. The magic is never in summer, but in weekends...oh god it's wonderful. _He locked his door, whispering the words to magically lock it. A grin spread over his face, making him even more beautiful and radiant than ever.

The two met in the corner of the Three Broomsticks, and set off, using the back door so they wouldn't be seen by the black-white eyes of their friends, who were just plain bigoted. It was a beautiful day, few clouds in the sky and blue skies as far as they eye could see. As the couple walked, their hands slowly found each other. A slight breeze blew, ruffling their hair a little, but making the heat of the unusually warm spring more bearable. They talked about global affairs, such as the war in Iraq, which the magical world had suspected as Voldemort's doing, so the rest of the world wouldn't notice him come back until it was too late. They slowly got into conspiracy theories, which turned into James Bond, something they both knew by heart. Hermione and Draco were pleased by the fact that they shared the same views, and were intelligent enough to back those opinions up with arguments. The fact that both of them had almost MENSA club-like minds was a wonderful discovery, and it tightened their bond. Not that it needed tightening.

"You know, I've always wanted a cat, but I can't have one, because I'm allergic." the pale haired boy commented, laughing. Hermione smiled, amused. Then she shivered, goose-bumps rising.

"You cold?" she nodded, and Draco took off his jacket, putting it around her shoulders. "Here, you need it more than I seem to at the moment." she looked at him gratefully, made sure no-one was looking, and kissed him on the lips, long and slow.

"Thanks." she said, after it was finished. The boy nodded, a crooked half-smile on his face. They started walking again, unaware of two eyes that watched them from the shadow of a nearby doorway.

The next day, they attended classes, pretending not to like each other, but secretly in the halls as Draco bumped into her, he'd clasp her hand briefly, squeeze them, and keep walking. To the outside observer, it just looked like he bumped her and kept walking. During Potions, they were paired, so Snape could spite the Gryffindor girl. The two played footsie under the table, seated at the back of class, so no-one could see them. They passed notes during Transfiguration, turning paper into animals of a small variety, like a fly or ant. Finally the day ended, and Draco went off to Quidditch practice, while Hermione retired to work on essays assigned.

"Ugh, sometimes I want to Transfigure Snape into a fly. Damn him." she hissed, scribbling rapidly. She took a five minute break after two hours of essays, and her owl, D'mitri flew in, a letter tied to his leg.Taking the letter, Hermione opened and read it. Her eyes grew large, and she afraid.

_Hermione._

_You don't know me, but I know you. And I know that you are going out with Draco Malfoy. If you wish this to be kept secret, you will read and obey my demands as listed below_._ If I am not satisfied with them, the whole school will know by the end of this week._

It wasn't signed. Hermione collapsed, hand over her mouth. She could stand being talked about by schoolmates, but EVERYONE? Including her friends?

_Oh god, Harry! Ron! Ginny! What would they do to me? What would they say? Oh god oh god oh god oh god what am I going to do?_ She read the list of demands. It involved payments. Large sums of Galleons, left beneath the Whomping Willow. Every week, till the end of the year. Hermione felt weak, like fainting. Her private world, her happiness was falling about around her. A frantic knocking at her door alerted her of her boyfriends presence. She opened the door and fell into his arms crying. He stroked her hair, shushing her and whispering sweet nothings. Finally he held her before him, looking into her eyes, grey piercing hazel-brown.

"Hermione, what happened?" he asked, worry plain on his face. She held up the letter, and as he read it, she sank onto the sofa, sobbing softly. Shock and anger flashed across his face.

"What the bloody...Hermione, it'll be alright, I've got enough quid to last us till the end of the year, I'll pay this freak. Then I'll get Crabbe and Goyle on whoever's doing this." He had crumpled the note into a ball and proceeded to throw it on the fire. He sat down next to her, and pulled her close to his body, letting her head rest on his chest as he stroked her hair. Inside, he worried.

In a darkened hallway, a figure turned, walking quickly to avoid detection. Thinking about the mayhem that was about to be caused, the shadow person grinned. This year just kept on getting better and better.

**Hello loves, how are you all? The end of school for me, and it's very emotional. People are splitting up to different schools, ties are being broken, yearbooks are being signed. I know I'm going to cry, but I'm using the next few days to work on this story. It'll be a little depressing next chapter, but isn't that just how some forbidden loves work? Oh well. I'm going to see if I can get my guy friend to help me write this, because it needs some humor, and I'm feeling too sad to joke, cuz some of my best friends are leaving me. '(**


	11. This Is Getting Depressing

**The XanderCordelia Factor**

**just a reminder: all characters (minus Rachel and the Bugman) are Rowlings, Bugman is Joss Whedons, and Rachel is totally my character. The story itself is all mine, so booya**

"FUCK IT!" the blond boy shouted, pounding his punch bag, not noticing when the seam started to split, and stuffing flew everywhere. He wiped the sweat from his face, and immediately magicked up another one. Throwing punch after punch, kick after kick, he let out his rage, anger and fear on the black piece of stuffed leather. He didn't notice the owl sitting on his window sill until it flew up to him and bit him in the arm. He nearly back-fisted it, but it flew to a safe place, namely the window sill, as he opened the letter. It was from the anonymous person.

_Malfoy_

_you don't know me, but if you had my name you'd know who I was. But that really doesn't matter, does it? What does is that I know of your relationship with Granger, and your alias. I won't tell anyone if demands below are met and agreed to, if not, then by next week all shall know of your little scandal._

Draco didn't read any more. He didn't want to. It was sickening, someone using knowledge to their own sick and twisted gain. Mentally he slapped himself, reminding his anger that he used to be like that. Throwing the letter and demands on the fire, he tied a reply to the owls leg - the bribe money. He then shut the window, cursing in all the languages he knew. Pantera pounded in the background, enraging him with the aggressive guitars, drums and lyrics. He got up and resumed his pounding of the bag, imagining a shadows face laughing at him, hiding behind the enigma of anonymous letters.He finished, breathing deeply, and went to shower. There was a shower in his room, connected to the bedroom. As the cold water splashed over him, he put his hands on the wall to steady himself as he reminded himself of who he was: he was the Big Bad at Hogwarts, with ties to everything good and bad, money and looks. And nobody, no fucking body messed with him. He was going to exhaust all his resources to find out who the little shit was, and he was going to find a way to silence them. Feeling more confident with himself, he turned off the shower, toweled off and dressed for the seventh-year dance. This year the theme was masquerade, which pleased him. This way he and Hermione could go together, and no-one would know, due to the masks, of course.

He dyed his hair, black, so someone would just assume he was another person, not Draco Malfoy. He threw on a Zero tee, with a skull in the center of the all-black fabric, and slipped on some dark blue jeans, faded at the thighs. Without another thought, he tied on his pinstripe Chucks, making sure that he had black laces on them instead of the red ones he'd foolishly ordered them with. He looked everywhere for his camo jacket, then remembered that Hermione had it. Artfully he combed his hair to look like Sonny Moore's, then attached a four-row pyramid stud bracelet to his right arm, and a hand warmer on his left hand and wrist. Looking in the mirror, he magicked himself a black mask that covered only his eyes and cheeks. It was pinstripe as well. He proceeded to fly down to the Great Hall, where the dance was being held.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione stood looking herself over, admiring her dress, sent to her from Rachel. It was custom made from Hot Topic, a black pinstripe miniskirt with a matching sleeveless vest. The black and white striped tank had already been Hermione's, and the flip flops had been in her closet for ages. Her hair had been straightened, and cut a little, so it no longer resembled Evra Larvenhur's long, long hair. It fell to her shoulder blades, and fanned out a little. She'd put in new blond highlights, adding a lightness to her hair that she'd never had time to put in. She applied her make-up, a little bit of eyeliner and some lip gloss, put in new earrings and strode down to the Great Hall, remembering her checkerboard mask. She couldn't wait to see Draco, and she definitely couldn't wait to see the looks on her friends's faces when she revealed "Brett" to them. It had been planned: Draco would pose as Brett, a "late bloomer" in the magical sense, and they would be able to be together right under their friends's noses. Not like that hadn't already happened, mind you. Then they'd go to the lake, and lie in the grass and look at the stars, and no-one could stop them because no-one would know Brett was actually Draco. The blackmailer came to her mind, but she repressed the thought, determined to have fun.

_No sick-ass pervo is going to get me down tonight. Tonight's the Masquerade, and Draco and I get to be together in public for once! _She thought, smirking as she walked down the stone steps towards the Hall. A nice looking boy with jet black hair and a totally hot outfit was walking towards her, and she frowned at the thought of turning him down. However, when he whispered to her, she realized it was Draco.

"Shall we?" he asked, his breath tickling her ear. She took his hand and they strode in, just as the band struck up a song. The boy frowned for a minute, obviously thinking. Then his face lit up, a sight on him that Hermione always loved.

"A-HA! This song's by Cold. It's a slow song, and it's depressing. Care to dance?" he switched the subject so fast that Hermione sighed with envy. She took his hand once more, and they proceeded to the floor. There, the boy slipped his arms around her waist, and she put her hands around his neck, and they swayed for a few seconds before he brought his lips to hers, at the climax of the song. They paused for a few more seconds, enjoying the kiss, before slowly coming away. The song ended, and she walked off, him following. They grabbed a cup of punch each, and immediately noticed it was spiked. They gagged the little bit they'd drunk down, and threw the rest away. Hagrid came bumbling up to them.

"Aww, 'Mione, what'd you do that fur? That was me own SPECIAL-"at this point, the half-giant hiccuped, causing the two to giggle quietly. "Me own SPECIAL design of punch. Yeh don't think I put too little firewhiskey in? I think personally meself that it could use a little more, spice it up a bit, yeh know?" Alarm blared in the couples eyes, and they ran forward to stop the man.

"No, it tastes just fine, I think it doesn't need anymore special tampering!"

"Really good stuff, but we're all good, we don't need more flavor! Honestly!" They had said it at the same time. Hagrid just rolled his eyes and let out a giant "PFFT!" he then peered down at them before walking away muttering about how boring humans were, how they had weak taste buds. Sighing with relief, Draco and Hermione stared at one another.

"OI! GRANGER! WHO'S THE BUTT MONKEY?" Ron's voice echoed through the hall, and it became apparent he'd had too much of Hagrids "Special Punch". Draco stiffened.

"Y'know, even when I didn't know him, he got on my nerves." he whispered, his eyes grey with annoyance. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"OI, GRANGER! I ASKED YOU A FUCKING QUESTION, I 'SPECT YOU T' ANSWER! WHO IS THE BUTT MONKEY?" The couple spun about, and Hermione was tempted to yell back Draco's name, but restrained herself.

"That 'butt monkey' Ronald, is Brett Banks, my boyfriend." she hissed, grabbing the red-heads arm in a tight, circulation-cutting grip. Malice shone in Ron's eyes, and he took a step forward.

"Well then, 'e shouldn't mind a big welcome from Ron Weasley, 'ogwarts greatest Keeper, then, should 'e?"

"Actually, I do mind, and watch yourself, everyone's staring and you're making a complete idiot out of yourself." Draco's voice rang in the silence, but it was different, like someone else's voice. Brett Banks had taken over. His muscles coiled, ready to fight if needed.

"Well, no-one asked you, you arse-wipe, so why don' you jus' go siddown and lemme talk with me girlfrien'? 'Kay, fagarse?" The redhead attempted to shove the shorter boy out of the way, but Draco held his ground. Ron took a swing, and Draco blocked and countered with a swift punch to the kidneys, leaving the taller boy breathless and in a world of pain.

"She's your EX, smart one, and the name's Brett, not ass-wipe. You'd save yourself a lot of pain and me a lot of trouble if you just remembered those two things." his voice was cold, his eyes colder. Hermione walked up to him, and took his arm, aware of the too many people that were looking at the would-be fight.

"Come on, Brett, let's go somewhere else, please?" she asked, holding the boys arm.

"THAT'S NOT BRETT, THAT'S DRACO MALFOY!" someone shouted, and the crowd parted to show...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blackmailer watched the whole encounter, while sipping some very strange tasting punch. Slowly the senses began to blur, and the room started spinning. The person just barely made out the form of Ronald Weasley falling to the ground, and the black haired boy -Malfoy - standing over him, and Granger clutching the arm.

"They 'aven't paid up..." the blackmailer mumbled, the words coming out twisted. Taking a step forward, the person shouted out their best attack:

"THAT'S NOT BRETT! THAT'S DRACO MALFOY!" Immediately the crowd parted to show the person the couple, and dimly the blackmailer was aware of the shock and pain showing on the people's faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pansy Parkinson!" the whisper spread throughout the room, incredulous onlookers exchanged shocked looks, and Draco's face twisted beneath his mask into a face of anger, hate and betrayal. The pug-faced girl strode up and ripped the mask off of Dracos face, exposing the tell-tale facial characteristics. Hermione stood frozen, fear and anger confusing her basic motor functions.

"She's been goin' out wiv 'im since the school whuss attacked (hic) vey been meetin' in the Room of Requirement since ven, (hic) and I've been tellin' vem vey need to schtop, because vey aren't made fur each other!" Pansy was obviously as drunk as Ron, if not drunker. Hermione ran away, sobbing. Draco slapped Pansy, causing her to fall to the ground.

"SO WHAT? THE ONLY REASON WE NEVER TOLD YOU ALL IS BECAUSE YOU'D STARE, MUCH LIKE YOU ARE NOW! WE'D BE JUDGED BECAUSE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU IS PREJUDICED AGAINST A SLYTHERIN AND A GRYFFINDOR EVER GETTING TOGETHER! WELL GUESS WHAT, WE DID, AND I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE HER JUST BECAUSE YOU ALL THINK THAT IT'S WRONG! I'VE PAID MORE ATTENTION TO HER THAN YOU ALL EVER WILL, AND I'VE GIVEN A FUCK ABOUT HER, UNLIKE HER SO CALLED 'BEST FRIENDS'. LOOK AT RON FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! HE'S DOING THE WHOLE 'CONTROLLING STALKER EX BOYFRIEND' THING! WE ARE GOING OUT, YES, AND IF YOU CAN'T DEAL, FUCK YOU!" His tirade finished, he rushed out to find Hermione.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was crying softly beneath the willow near the lake, slumped near the trunk. He rushed to her, and cradled her head in his arms, stroking her hair and whispering comfort to her. He was only interrupted by the occasional kiss to the head, and he held her while she cried. When she raised her head, her eyeliner had dripped, and her eyes were all red and puffy.

"Don't look at me like this, I'm ugly." a choked sob. The boy raised her face to his, kissed her soulfully, and cupped her face in his hands.

"You are beautiful, Hermione Granger, no matter if your make up runs or your eyes are puffy. You are beautiful, no matter what they say, don't let tonight bring you down. Look at me, look at me, shhh..." she'd started crying again, and he kissed her forehead, the slowly kissed her nose, and then even slower kissed her lips, long, graceful and slow yet full of passion.

"You are beautiful in every single way, and I love you, remember that. I don't care what they say about us, just as long as I have you, because as of late, you are my everything. I love you, Hermione." This only caused her to sob harder, and when she finished, she looked at him with haunted eyes, and when she spoke, her words came out shaking.

"I'm sorry Draco, I just c-c-can't do this now, now that it's out. I'm so s-sorry, I wish I w-were stronger, but I'm not." her eyes teared up, and she started crying again. Draco stared at her, his face a mask of shock and pain.

"Are we - are you - shit I don't believe this...are you and I breaking up?" he asked, only years of training keeping tears at bay. The brunette couldn't speak, so she just nodded. Her whole world had been turned upside down because of a stupid party, in just under thirty minutes. She couldn't take it; she jumped up and ran away from Draco, leaving him sitting on his knees, shock paralyzing him. The full moon became hidden behind black clouds, and all life seemed lost from the castle and lake, when five minutes earlier it had seemed alive with jubilance and festivity.

Draco stared at the sky, tears slipping down his cheeks.

**Hello dears, I'm so sorry it took so long to update, but the internet is FRIED at my house, courtesy of a lightning bolt which hit our satellite (yeah, satellite internet, sigh) and now our router, modem and a bunch of other shit is messed up, so no internet. But it gave me time to tweak this chapter a bit, and work on T&ToaS, so I'm not mad. Well, I'm actually suffering internet withdrawal (LOL) but other than that it's all good. And yes, they are in seventh year. I altered a few things, but yeah. Seventh year. **

**G2g, love you all!**

**Shorty**


	12. It's a Different Kind of Pain

**The XanderCordelia Factor**

Hermione closed the door to her room. Tears stung her eyes, threatening to leave, but she was all cried out. Her eyes looked like they had been stung by something she was highly allergic to, and she was cramping from the wracking sobs. It had turned into a nightmare, and Draco was being so nice, and everything was so horrible...she just couldn't take it anymore. So she'd pushed away from her the one person she loved, and who would always be there for her. _Not anymore..._she let loose a sad, I'm-such-an-idiot chuckle. Tears burst forth, and she slid down the wall, holding her face, breaking her body with sobs. She turned the radio on, longing desperately not to be making the only noise in the room, wishing for there to be a chorus of instruments and singing, instead of a chorus of sniffles and choked sobs. Immediately music flooded the room, rhythm and notes calming her, soothing her nerves faster than little kisses or sweet nothings could. The song changed, one by Cold, the same exact one she'd heard earlier that evening.

_Before I let you go, give me just one more night to show you just how I feel.  
I lost all my control, if it takes my whole damn life I'll make this up to you.  
Kind of like the waves, that roll their whole life towards somewhere crashing on the shore  
That's blown in by the wind that carries the clouds to hide my wish on a fallen star  
_  
Draco sat in a beanbag chair in the North Tower, staring numbly at the wall in front of him, not willing to believe that this was happening to him. A tear trickled down. He magicked his hair back to it's platinum blondness, tears coming down a little faster. _This isn't happening..._he told himself, again and again, yet the scene played out in his mind again and again. He buried his face in his hands, running them through his hair, mussing it up. A sigh.

_A different kind of pain, is someone there to hold you  
is someone there to take you away from me?  
__A different kind of pain is someone there to hold you  
__is someone there to take you away from me?  
_  
Hermione lay in a ball on the couch, staring at the flames before her. She lost herself in their flickering, in the occasional crack and snap of the logs breaking. The song still played, and the tears still fell, but she didn't notice them.

_I tried to let you go I wish I could turn back time and show you just how i feel  
I needed you to know, if it takes my whole damn life I'll make this up to you  
Kind of like the waves, that roll their whole life towards somewhere crashing on the shore  
That's blown in by the wind, that carries the clouds to hide my wish on a fallen star  
_  
He stumbled into the Room of Requirement. It took on the form of a bar, minus the people and bartender. Draco walked forth, opened the first bottle of Jack Daniels he found, and drank it all, ignoring the flame in his throat as the alcohol burned it's way down. Soon he was starting on a bottle of cognac, focusing on numbing the pain. Melancholy laughter filled the room, and he got drunker and drunker. Remembering why he was drunk, he jumped up, grabbing two bottles of alcohol, and threw them at the wall. Both shattered on impact. Like his heart.

_  
A different kind of pain, is someone there to hold you  
is someone there to take you away from me.  
__A different kind of pain, is someone there to hold you  
__is someone there to take you away from me?_

She sat in the shower and cried. She cried for everything lost, everything broken, every heart in pain. As the water pounded her, she cried, letting  
her salty tears mix with the freshwater. Steadying herself on the wall, she cried till she could cry no more, and then some.__

Before you let me go away  
Before you let me go away  
Before you let me go away  
Before you let me go I needed you to know!  
  
Soon he was stumbling around, knocking over everything. Suddenly, he was outside of the Room, and he couldn't get back in. Anger rose in him, his drunken stupor fading into seeing-red rage. He lashed out blindly and struck the nearest object - the stone wall. The pain woke him, and he struck again and again, ignoring the bone crunching and skin breaking.

A different kind of pain, is someone there to hold you  
is someone there to take you away from me  
A different kind of pain, is someone there to hold you  
is someone there to take you away from me?

She put on her pajamas, and curled up in her bed, bringing the covers over her head, trying to convince herself she wasn't stupid enough to let him go. In the end she cried herself to sleep, the pain fresh and sharp and throbbing.__

A different kind of pain  
A different kind of pain  
It's a different kind of pain  
It's a different kind of pain  
Before you let me go  
It's a different kind of pain  
I need you to know  
It's a different kind of pain  
It's a different kind...  
  
His hands ached, and he walked back to his room, head down to hide his tears. He entered his room, stripped down to his boxers, and finally gave up trying to change the past to sleep, in hopes of changing the future.

**Sorry loves, but I wanted to do a song-chap, so I did. It's going to get better, m'kay? You just got to stick with me. I'm a very slow writer. Sorry, love to savor the details...some of the time. R&R, and I'll make it happier. Hearts. Shorty**


	13. Life Throws Us A Twist

**The XanderCordelia Factor**

The next morning. _Oh bloody fuck, here it comes, _thought Draco as he stepped into the Great Hall. All heads turned towards him, and he ducked, trying to avoid detection. It failed miserably. The Hall fell silent, and every single human being was staring at him, some repressing laughter, some gazing at him with remorseful expressions, some just looking hopeful. He gave them his best glare, grabbed a muffin and a bagel with cream cheese on it and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was always the earliest to class and the first to leave, always finished assignments and kept to herself for most of the day. The only time she showed her face was at night when she patrolled the halls for idiots not in bed. On one of these nights, she found Harry. He was lurking in a dark corner. She sighed and started to walk away, but he caught her by the hand, and didn't let go.

"Hermione, we have to talk."

"No, we don't. You saw what happened, you heard all the gossip, what else could you POSSIBLY want to know?" she shook her hand free. He grabbed her arm.

"Wait, just hear me out. We have to talk. You're avoiding us. What do you think we'll do? Okay, so I'm a bit pissed that you'd date Malfoy, but hey. Life throws us twists, we just gotta untwist them, yeah? Besides, it's not like you've changed into a baddie or anything, so I'm willing to overlook the whole dating-Malfoy thing." he took a deep breath. She looked at him. He stared at her. She smiled, a tiny smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"Look, why don't you and I go talk about it somewhere else. We could get caught by Snape, so you know?" she said, taking his hand and leading him to her dorm. He followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco put in an Autumn Rising CD, pressed play, and imagined himself a punch bag. It materialized, and he let rip the sadness and pain and anger at himself at the bag. he finished, and decided to take a shower. The cold spray hit him, and he shook his head to clear it. He'd go talk to Hermione, tell her it was alright, they could still be friends, if she wanted it. That he'd take her back no matter what.

Slipping on a dark red shirt and black jeans, he made his way to the door that led to her dorm. He froze. There she was, hugging Potter, smile on her face. It made him happy that she was happy, but moving on so quickly? He just stood, rage and sorrow threatening to tear him limb from limb. She pulled away from the embrace, and saw him.

"Draco..." the smile faltered. He mustered up the strength to keep his depression in check, to control himself.

"Hey, 'Mione, I-I was just wondering. E-even though we're not t-together anymore, w-w-would you still like to be fr-friends?" he stuttered it out, using all his strength to keep looking her in the eye. He was rewarded with a smile.

"Of course!" she caught herself from throwing her body onto his in a bear hug, and gave him a nice, friendly hug. Harry cleared his throat, and walked towards the blond boy.

"Um, err, since you and 'Mione are now friends, um...would it be possible for us to, y'know, be less than enemies, for her sake? What I mean is, d'you want to forget the past and be...y'know, f-f-f-"

"Friends?" Draco was deeply amused. Here was Potter, all nervous with his knickers in a bunch, asking him if he wanted to be friends. _Sure, why the bloody hell not. _Now Draco was in a holiday humor, which was brilliant, because spring break was four days away. And he was staying at the castle. With Harry, Hermione and unfortunately Ron.

Life looked up.

**Okay loves, sorry it took so long to get this chappie up. Life happened and such.**

**I wrote another story, called the "Vampire Legends" if you would take occasion to read and review that, I'd be really really sort of eternally grateful. See, now it's looking up.**

**Autumn Rising: simply a really good band, even if it sometimes does Christian rock stuff. I like them. Guitars and drums are brill, but sorry. Back on track, more chapters to come, and it will get happier and happier. I'm planning something to happen during "graduation day", maybe involving the baddies from previous chapters. **

**Leavin some heart for those who R&R this and the other story.**

**Shorty**


	14. Mending

**The XanderCordelia Factor**

The holidays came quickly, and Hermione couldn't believe that she and Draco had made up and become friends on such short a time period. Maybe he'd gotten drunk. Maybe he'd missed her so much he couldn't bear to be apart. Hoping it was the latter, she dressed in a Hawthorne Heights tee and light jeans, grabbed a skateboard and headed to the Room of Requirement, pausing only to wake Harry and take him with her. As they entered, skateboards in hand, they saw Draco there, already skating. Hermione grinned, and Harry nodded. They started skating, and music gently poured through hidden "speakers"

"It's my own personal mix," Draco said, "Autumn Rising, Cold, Dope, Metallica, Megadeth, Rent, Blink182, and Spinal Tap." Hermione nodded, and the track switched to A Change of Scenery by Autumn Rising. His blue eyes found her hazel ones, and for a moment, they connected.

_Close your eyes and drift away from memory  
You can't cover it up  
The words that used to cut so deep, love's taken place  
And you've learned from it _

This numbs the pain and clears your thoughts  
Looking up front, the scenery changes  
Life is a lesson, learn what you can  
Just learn what you can

Now when you're fast asleep, don't forget where you came from  
Or who you used to be  
The words that used to cut so deep, love's taken place  
And you've learned from it

_This numbs the pain and clears your thoughts  
Looking up front, the scenery changes  
Life is a lesson, learn what you can  
Just learn what you can _

When you look back on all the choices that you've made  
Remember love has made the way  
Make the best of what you're handed, learn from your mistakes  
Your heart's preparing

_This numbs the pain and clears your thoughts  
Looking up front, the scenery changes  
Life is a lesson, learn what you can  
Just learn what you can..._

The moment was lost when the song finished, and both returned to their skating and tricks. Harry smirked, but didn't let them know that both of them were BRIGHT red.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco returned to his room later, the moment still burning in his mind. Changing his shirt to a nicer one for lunch, he thought over what he'd do to win his ex back over the two weeks they had. He walked to lunch, plopped himself down with the already waiting Hermione and Harry, and heaped food onto his plate (they were fries, so why wouldn't he?) And they began to talk music. Turns out Harry was a real big Dope fan, he had all the albums and been to their Summer of Sin tour with Makeshift Romeo and Mantis. Other than that, he liked Fall Out Boy and the Ramones. He found the Beatles to be lame and boring. Hermione liked Autumn Rising and Full Blown Rose as well as Busted, Son of Dork and Fightstar. She'd been to a Hawthorne Heights concert, went with Harry to the Summer of Sin tour (to make sure he didn't get raped) and was anti-Beatles.

"Maybe that's why many girls here don't like me. I like original and almost unheard of bands while they waste their time listening to mainstream shit." the boys had gasped at her using such profane language. They burst out laughing. Draco also found out that Harry played bass, and had been teaching himself for a while. They spent a whole day playing in the Room of Requirement, now fondly dubbed the Punk Room. Hermione just watched, writing something on paper. When she was asked what, she gave them lyrics. They spent time actually trying to sing, then she intervened.

"God, you boys sound like dying cows on acid!" then she sung, switching from angelic voice to emo singer, then to a AC/DC type voice - sounding like a heavy smoker. It was the best first day of vacation Draco had ever had. After about three hours of jamming on their guitars and singing, they took a break for a walk on the field.

"Wanna start a band?" they all said it at once, took one look at one another, and fell down laughing. Draco recovered first.

"Name?" he asked.

"Cows With Guns." said Harry.

"Can't, it's a website."

"Floating Heads?"

"Too much like the Talking Heads."

It went on and on, Harry supplying, Draco rejecting. At this point, Hermione interrupted.

"This'll take all bloody day if you don't get a move on. Draco, what do you think, as Harry's been supplying names all the while?" she asked, and their eyes met again. Connection. Draco was speechless for a second, then took a breath to steady his heartbeat.

"The Cyanide Injection."

"Brilliant!" Harry shouted, Hermione clapped her hands. All of them collaborated how to find a drummer. Then talk moved on to gossip. Who's fat, who's a slut, that sort of shit.

Finally dinner came, and they moved to the castle.

"You lot go without me, I've got to get something from my room." Harry said, leaving Draco and Hermione alone.

"So..." the blond started.

"Yeah." Hermione gulped. They were alone, and she was nervous. With Harry around, she was more confident about talking with him. Now that he was gone, she had no clue of about what to say to her ex. _"Hello, I still like you, let's go out again. How are you besides that?" god Granger, get a grip. He probably hates you now. _She felt tears start to well, and mentally squashed them down. Draco had unfortunately noticed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, using Gentle-voice. He put his hands on her shoulders, and looked into her eyes.

"N-nothing." oh god she was such a bad liar. He gave her a look, like he knew she was lying, decided to let it go, and gave her a hug, hesitating a bit. It wasn't a suffocating hug, just a nice hug. He smelled good too. Like mints. Must be a thing he's got going.

"Anytime you decide to let me in on what goes on in that head of yours, I'll be there." His voice never changed tone, but somehow he sounded fragile. When she looked at him, she saw sincerity and sadness in his beautiful blues. She hugged back. They walked to the hall in silence. Harry, watching from the shadows, smiled. He was helping mend the trauma that Parkinson and that night had inflicted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hey loves, so bored, so I decided to write some more. I'm so sorry if it seems like this just keeps going on and on. Villains will appear in the finale (next chapter. Has three parts. Cuz I'm weird like that)**

**R&R, and you'll get a cupcake! YAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Shorty**


	15. Finale, Part I

**The XanderCordelia Factor**

The first week passed, and life carried on, Draco and Hermione getting a tiny bit closer each day. The Cyanide Injection was busy, what with songs being written, tried, rejected or accepted. So far they'd gotten five done, two of them emo sad songs, two violent, Sex-Pistols/Dope like, and one just for kicks. The three of them hung out every day, going to Hogsmeade and exploring the castle. Of course, they always went to the Punk Room to skate or surf, as it was nearly summer. (Two months away, but still) It was all going good, and Harry was beginning to fancy seeing himself as a match-maker/punk-ass rocker, Hermione was definitely looking at Draco like a lover again, and Draco was definitely not as rage-prone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tuesday found the trio with their backs on the grassy ground, and their eyes looking at the sky. Boredom came to them easily. Suddenly Harry sat up, a mischievous glint in his eye, and a cell phone in his hand. Draco and Hermione exchanged worried yet amused glances, the connection happening again, and both looking away.

"Hey, you lot wanna play spin-the-cell truth or dare?" the black haired boy asked. The two nodded, if ever so hesitantly.

He spun the cell. It landed on Draco.

"Okay, Dray, truth or dare?"

"Erm, truth?"

"How far have you EVER gone with a girl?"

"Gutter-face."

"You're avoiding the question."

"Fine, god! Second." Hermione and Draco blushed. Harry's eyes widened. Draco snatched the cell phone and spun it. Hermione.

"T or D?"

"Dare."

"...um..."

"KISS DRACO!" Harry had yelled it out loud, and the looks he received all but killed him. Yet Hermione sighed and did what he asked. A small peck.

"Aw, bloody hell 'Mione, that's how I'd kiss you! Kiss Draco, and I want it to be like you were still dating. Like, a REAL kiss, okay? No wimping out on me!" Draco rolled his eyes at this, and Harry sat cross-legged with his arms crossed, watching with an expectant air about him. Hermione cupped the blonde's cheek softly and gently, and time slowed down as their faces came together. It was just like she remembered. His kisses were sweet, yet deeply passionate. His hands slid around her waist, pulling her closer. Unseen by them, Harry smirked. _Aha! I'm bringing them together! Making it right! Wait, does that make me gay? No, that's only if I make wardrobe changes and home changes for people. Okay. Panicky moment over. Oh yeah. I'm good! _The kiss ended, and the couple stared at each other, practically glowing. Harry took the cue and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco hugged Hermione.

"I've missed you. A lot."

"I made such a stupid mistake, I don't know what got into me..."

"Maybe a little bit of Hagrids 'special punch'?" he offered, rewarding him with a smile and a laugh. She quieted, and lay her head on his chest, draping her arms around him. He relaxed. The clouds had vanished from his life.

"Okay, so you felt bad about us being found out, but maybe it's better that way. I mean, that doesn't matter to me." he said.

"Well, I like you. You're nice, you're funny, and you don't smoke. And okay, Slytherin, but who's perfect? So, I'd still if you'd still."

"I'd still. I'd VERY still."

The kiss was intense, passionate, and outranked EVERY perfect kiss on this planet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voldemort, the Dark Lord, had been amassing his forces, and had been journeying to Hogwarts, bringing the fight to Dumbledore. The very day Draco and Hermione had rekindled their lost fire, he arrived, and darkness swept over Hogsmeade. Of course, the people at the castle didn't see this, although Harry did get a blinding pain in his scar that left him in a coma. It was to begin, with bloodshed and pain and suffering and torture. The beginning of the end.

**HAHAHAHAAA! Cliffy of not too big proportions. Yes, this is the end of part one of the finale. R&R, and I will be most pleased.**

**Shorty**


	16. Finale Part II

**The XanderCordelia Factor**

Voldemort laughed as his minions started to near the castle. Bloodshed and pain and tears and chaos...his element. And of course, that little side-order of taking over the world. The sky darkened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco and Hermione started, as the smell of smoke and dark clouds broke their loving reverie.

"What the fuck?" the blond hissed, gripping his wand. Hermione stood, wand out and ready.

"_Reveal._" she whispered, and it showed the dark minions, and Voldemort sitting on black cushions, his wand twirling in his fingers. And a glass of blood in his hand.

"Draco, we have to get in the castle! The war...Voldemort...happening...RUN!" she cried as red and green bolts of powerful spells flew over their heads. Draco threw up a shield charm, and Hermione and he bolted to the castle, leaping for the door. They made it, and shut the door.

"Can't something go right without evil or the forces of darkness or spandex ruining it!" Draco moaned. His girlfriend looked at him, amused.

"Spandex?"

"Long story, very tedious and probably therapy promoting." the two smirked, and the window beside them exploded, shards going everywhere. A cry of pain. Draco looked up from where he hid his hand, trying to find Hermione. She was lying in a puddle of blood. Hers. He blanched and grabbed her, turning her over. A shard of glass had cut her cheeks up, and a particular slit at her temples bled profusely. Choking out a healing spell, he stopped the bleeding and healed the cuts on her face. Reviving her, he kissed her deeply.

"Don't EVER do that to me again, okay love?" he whispered.

They ran towards the center of the building, blasting any minions that managed to get in into oblivion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voldemort watched his war waging on the castle from a scrying glass, and his face distorted in anger. That Malfoy boy was betraying his calling! He was defying the Dark Lord! And he was winning and running with that Mudblood bitch!

"I shall deal with this soon-to-be dead man!" in a poof of green smoke, he vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco was near the Great Hall when statues fell, blockading every exit but one: the Hall doors. Green smoke billowed around those doors, and Lord Voldemort appeared, with his hands held in a majestic attack position. He shot a spell at Hermione, and two black and purple slashes hissed as they hit her body. She fell, blood spurting. Draco ran to her, and healed most of the cuts when a vicious kick sent him sprawling towards a statue. His head hit it, and for a moment, Voldemort seemed to multiply. Blood poured from the cut on his head, and he tasted copper.

"Fuck it, you prig, isn't this supposed to be reserved for Harry Potter?" he asked.

"Traitor."

"Aw, don't get your knickers in a bunch."

"You insulted spandex too."

"Yeah well. Some things in life were just never meant to be discovered." he tried to get up, but a swift kick to his kidneys sent him down. Blood dripped into his eyes. He gripped his wand, and hurled a curse at the Lord. It caught him off-guard, and as blood spurted from his nose and eyes, he hurled the same curse right back. This time Draco blocked it, and it rebounded at the Big Bad.

"You have insulted me for the last time, Malfoy, you have betrayed me, and now you shall pay with your life. _Avada Ked-_"A bolt of red prevented the killing curse from being completed, and the blonde saw his girlfriend holding her wand, fire in her eyes and fury on her face. The Lord leapt up from this attack, as if he was drawn by strings and was a puppet. He turned, and let loose a series of curses, all of which blasted Hermione and Draco into the stone walls around them. Draco was held on the ceiling, and was only kept there by the magic from Lord Voldemort. A smirk came over the evil lords face.

"So, enjoying the view? Oops, forgot. Gravity!" with that, Draco was thrown onto the floor twenty feet below. He struggled to get up, and fell. So much hurt...so much was probably broken. He blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Part two finished. It gets better. Only two more chapters! (Finale part three and epilogue) I'm so excited! Reviews from ladyBlueWolf are happyful. She gets a cookie (:).**

**R&R, and you get cookie too!**

**Shorty**


	17. Finale Part III

**The XanderCordelia Factor**

Hermione woke, feeling like shit stomped on by an elephant and shot at. Images flooded her mind. Her, Harry, Ron, sitting under the willow tree, laughing. Her and Harry, at the Summer of Sin concert, getting high. Her and Ron, laughing at some joke they played. Her and Draco, in the Room of Requirement, kissing, skating. Her, Harry and Draco forming a band called The Cyanide Injection and jamming. All the while, light came a little closer to her.

She shook her head, clearing it. _I will not be dead now! I need to kill a baddie, and save my boyfriend! And get my hair re-straightened. Damn evil. It makes my hair go ker-ploofey. _She sat up, wincing as her back cricked, and her torso sent a blinding flash of pain through her.

"Ow. Fuck ow."

The sight before her was less than pleasant. Draco was a crumpled, bloody heap of clothes and Voldemort stood over him, exacting his revenge. _Not if I have anything to say about it!_ She thought, gripping her wand in white knuckles hands.

"Cruciamdsentum!" she screamed, the curse for weakening power coming out of her wand in a weak baby blue.

"Protego!" boomed the Dark Lord. "Nici-Mort-Nici!" and Hermione flew backwards, landing on her rump. Something cracked, she screamed, and suddenly Voldemort and she were face-to-face.

"You. You would protect him even though this-" he kicked at Draco "-TRAITOR, this, this SCUM was originally working for the Dark Forces of Darkness?"

_Idiot needs to come up with a better name. Dark Lord he may be, creativity shall be his eventual downfall..._she sighed, and looked into his red eyes.

"So this is what staring death in the face is like. Huh, I expected it to be a little more...terrifying?" she quipped, then drove her knee into the Dark Lords alpha-ones. He grunted and rolled over, allowing her to get to her feet. She aimed her wand.

"Encase." and a green blue jelly-like substance formed a donut around Voldemort, and it squeezed him till he screamed in agony.

"You can throw dark curses at me, you can send bug-men after my friends, but no-one, and I repeat, NO-ONE touches my boyfriend without my wrath." she said, kicking the evil lord in the shin on each 'no-one'. Harry burst through, with Dumbledore in tow, and they took care of Voldemort. Hermione limped over to her unconscious boyfriend, took his hand and fell beside him in a faint.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning sunshine woke Draco, and he tried to sit up, but his ribs protested. Blinking, he took in his surroundings. Obviously the school Infirmary, with beds lined up on the two walls, and curtains around one. There were flowers beside one bed, and chocolates and mini Tech Decks on another. He looked down, ignoring the pain it caused in his neck, and saw that his torso had been bound up with bandages, and bruises on his arms and collarbone. His right arm was in a sling. His left hand felt his face, and it came into contact with bandages on his nose, slivers of gauze on his cheeks, and a bandage wrapped all the way around his head. _God I must look a mess,_ he thought, grinning then wincing in pain. He scouted the room for Hermione, and found her. Her face had some minor cuts on it, with little strips on them, her torso encased in gauze, and various bruises on her body. She was, of course, wearing a button-up shirt, so he couldn't see anything improper. He was just glad she was breathing, if sleeping. She could've heard his thoughts, because a second later, her eyes opened (eye, really. One was sporting a real big shiner) and her mouth curved into a beautiful smile.

"Hey you." she got out, voice raspy.

"Hey."

They lay there just staring at each other, reveling in how good it was to not lose someone they loved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry watched this, from his personally reserved bed. Voldemort was disposed of for now, and would definitely never come attacking the school any time in the near future. Dumbledore had given him a curse, which was probably herpes or something- and had temporarily let down the guards against Apparation, getting the Lord out of there and to a remote location. Tasmania, to be precise. After that, Harry had promptly fainted again, going into a coma. This one was shorter, and less sudden. The reason he'd woken in the first place was because his inner hero had overcome the pain.

_Good to know I'm still good at THAT, _he thought smugly, and continued staring at the lovers.

**Hello loves, how's it going? I'm almost finished with this story! I'm going to California on Thursday, but by that time I'll have finished it ALL up. Hearts and cookies to those who reviewed, you are amazing. (:) (:) (:)**

**Shorty**


	18. Epilogue

**The XanderCordelia Factor**

The soft summer breeze ruffled Dracos hair. The whole school had heard of the attack over break, and now he and Hermione and Harry were heroes, no matter what. Gradually, the school had come to accept that Hermione and Draco were going out, except for Ron and Pansy, who seemed to have trouble with the concept.

"Why do you like her? She's not even PRETTY!" the pug-faced girl had hollered at him.

"I like her because she cares about people, she's intelligent, and she's beautiful to those who actually bother to see her for who she is. Which is more than I can say for you." he smirked and walked away, leaving the girl silent and wide-eyed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why the hell do you like 'im? 'E's not even that cool or smart! Unlike yours truly..." the red-headed Ron had asked during breakfast. Hermione looked at him with a cold eye.

"Because, RONALD, unlike you, he has hidden talents that everyone overlooks because their selfish and superficial eyes perceive him to be a snob. Secondly, he actually gives a horses ass about who he dates, and doesn't use them as trophies!" she said curtly, the loudness causing people to stare. Ron just looked dumbfounded as she walked away.

She was glad that she'd decided that people were superficial snobs and that Draco was worth another try. He'd made it all worth her while, if one was to put it one way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last night of the year had been spent in a small party in Draco's room. He'd put on some Guns 'N' Roses, some Thalon, some U2, Fightstar, Son of Dork and a bit of Linkin Park. Only Luna, Hermione, Harry, Blaise, and Ginny were invited, as they made up part of the inner circle. Harry and Luna had instantly made with the vicarious smoochies, and Blaise, Ginny, Hermione and himself had busied themselves with the task of writing muggle S.N.'s, Facebooks and e-mails down. After, Draco and Hermione had retreated to his room, for a more...ahem, private party. Blaise and Ginny had started talking, and it was revealed that Blaise was gay, and that Ginny 'swung for both teams.' But that's beside that point of this whole story.

In his room, they were kissing, saying goodbye, and all that romantic stuff.

"Promise you'll stay in touch?" she asked, nuzzling him.

"You have to ASK?" he replied, kissing her head.

"Well, you never know. Your father might get pissy that you fought the baddies and force you to be locked in a tower for your life, or you might get attacked by Death Eaters, or-or the bugman could come back and turn you into maggots or, you could be-" he silenced her with a swift but lingering kiss. She closed her eyes and enjoyed it.

"You're supposed to stop me when I babble." she accused, pouting.

"But it's so cute!" he countered, leaning closer. "Besides, I like it." he kissed her again, and her mind went into overload. _My babbling...he likes it...mmm...kissage..._ she kissed, he kissed. It was a very romantic tuff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here they were, sitting in a compartment on the train home, Harry and his new girlfriend Luna with them. All the time, Luna really hadn't cared that a Slytherin and a Gryffindor had been together. And she was a killer singer/guitarist. So the band was coming along well. Draco had pulled some strings in the magical community, so they already had a gig lined up for the summer.

"Now everyone, practice. We can't go up onstage and sound like we murdered our music because we took an apathetic approach to it." he'd said, smirking in amusement.

They all laughed, and Ginny and Blaise slid in.

"Did we miss any of the funny stuff?" he asked, and Ginny giggled. They were practically best friends.

"Nope, but you also didn't miss the soppy goodbye shit, too." Draco answered in sarcasm, right before a weeping Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Harry and Blaise threw themselves on him, sobbing goodbye and how they'll be in touch and whatever he needs they'd provide, how they're going to TOTALLY hang out over the summer. He patted their backs.

"Yes, yes, I love you guys too..." he gasped. "Okay, feeling the love, but oxygen? Becoming an issue here..." they let go. Hermione looked at him, and threw herself on him again. The other four copied her.

"Say, you guys didn't happen to do a bunch of drugs now, did you?" he asked, gasping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The station came too quickly. He and Hermione stood before the magical wall between the wizards platform and the Muggles platform.

He looked, she looked. In perfect unison, they came toward each other. Their lips met halfway.

And this story shall be concluded with the famous and most-used phrase of all time:

"I love you."

**DONE! Maybe a sequel is in order, I don't know. R&R, and give me sequel ideas as well as reviews! Read, enjoy. It's now complete, it's done, it's over, and now I can concentrate on my other story, or possibly start a new one.**

**Love to those who review!**

**Shorty**


End file.
